ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Potter
Oliver Potter is the tritagonist of Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron, the deuteragonist from Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant and Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom, and the protagonist in Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills. He was the younger brother of Ronald Potter, a boy from Tatooine who was unexpectedly chosen to attend the Jedi Temple despite being rather older than the typical age at which students were admitted. Oliver was a young boy, appearing to be about five years old. Background Oliver Potter was born on Tatooine in 205 BBY. Personality From the start, Oliver doted on his older brother Ronald, as he always wanted to do whatever Ronald did. After Ronald Potter was accepted to become a Jedi, Oliver doted on his brother even more, impressed with Ronald’s ability to use the Force and desiring to attend the Jedi Temple himself. Powers and abilities *'Telekinesis:' Ollie was skilled in telekinesis. This was demonstrated by such feats as accidentally getting his friend stuck in a tree and burying a librarian under a huge pile of books. He even levitated a pile of rocks before even beginning school, much to his brother's surprise. *'Lightsaber combat:' Ollie briefly held his own against the far larger and more experienced Lorra Hallarea in a lightsaber battle. *'Artistry:' Like his brother, Ollie was a competent artist for his age, as he drew a picture for Ronald of him holding a lightsaber, which also showed he already knew how to write at age four, albeit having written the 'n' in 'Ron' backwards. Appearances ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron From the start, Oliver doted on his older brother Ronald, as he always wanted to do whatever Ronald did. After Ronald Potter was accepted to become a Jedi, Oliver doted on his brother even more, impressed with Ronald’s ability to use the Force and desiring to attend the Jedi Temple himself. In Ronald’s first year at the Jedi Temple, Oliver drew a picture and their mother mailed it to Ronald. On the right of the sheet, it said that he would be a Jedi someday. ''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant In Ronald’s second year at the Jedi Temple, Oliver got to visit the school as part of an open house. Everyone seemed to like him, especially the female Padawans. He also asked Yoda if he could be a Jedi as well, causing Yoda to laugh and pat him on the head. ''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom The next year, in 198 BBY, Annabelle Skywalker and Ammon Kendels gave Ronald a neon green backpack with an Ewok face, and he gave it to Oliver when they revealed they had a larger, more casual backpack for Ronald. He drew another picture thanking Ronald, and telling him he stored his books inside. The picture was mailed to the Jedi Temple soon after. Throughout the next few months, the Force awakened within Oliver. When Mrs. Potter discovered Oliver's talent in the Force when he accidentally lifted a series of rocks, she saw to it that he was discovered by the Jedi Order. As a result, Oliver was invited to attend Jedi Kindergarten at the beginning of the following year. When Ronald returned to Tatooine at the end of the year, Oliver revealed this to him. Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills'' Oliver is featured as protagonist in this book. He became enrolled in the Jedi Temple halfway through 198 BBY. Oliver hoped for more excitement than at the farm, and while he still hero-worshiped his brother, he would never admit so in public. Ollie joined the Jedi Academy in the middle of the year, after spring break. He first thought Mike Forténe was a Sith, and came to fear he was in league with Darth Tenebrous to target Ronald's family. On the other hand, he became fast friends with Lorra Hallarea, despite his brother's warning that she was trouble, and let her lead him to his dormitory, which he did not know how to reach. He was introduced to his roommates, Jacob and Trevor. On his first day at lunch Oliver rejected Trevor and Jacob's offer to sit with them and sat with Lorra and her friends. But one of Lorra's friends used Ollie's sandwich to start a food fight but Mr. Maulpres stopped it. Mr Maulpres thought Oliver was the culprit because of matching bite marks too small for an eleven-year-old's mouth, making Ollie furious. He was sent to the office, where Master Yoda insisted he join the drama club, even though he was too young to be a member. He also became friends with Forténe following a field trip to Toydaria. He had an instant crush on Zoe Phoenix, so he asked Lorra how best to approach her. Lorra said he should play to what attracted Zoe and scorned him for listening to his mother's advice if it contrasted his base desires in life. Before he went on holiday, Ms. Catara, Ray Maulpres and Yoda warned him about his grades. So, in the holiday, Oliver was trained by Ronald, who warned him that Lorra was a bully and explained that the previous year, she had asked him out and he had declined, and that she was using him to get closer to his elder brother. Ollie did not take his warning seriously, however, changing the subject and prompting Ron to force him to play tag using the Force. After the holiday, he continued rehearsing for the 347th annual school musical. But he accidentally spilled paint on Phoenix while trying to paint on a tree. On the day of the drama, Phoenix and Trevor went missing. P-3TO freaked out and Oliver set off to find them. He learned that Hallerrea kidnapped them, and locked them in a locker. She blamed Oliver for turning her would-be boyfriend against her. In the middle of the hallway, she locked Oliver in a duel. Suddenly Ronald came and destroyed the locker door and freed Phoenix and Trevor. Yoda then came to the rescue, and they rushed back just in time for the play, which was a huge success. Shortly afterward, Oliver learned that Hallerrea had been expelled. Neil mysteriously disappeared, and year one for Oliver ended. References Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Jedi Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Characters with brothers Category:3 foot characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Farmers Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Swordsmen